Vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, usually have an axle system. If the axle system is equipped with an air suspension, a container (tank) is required, which is used as an air balancing (equalization) storage volume.
However, such a container needs installation space that is also required for bearing structures of the vehicle body. Up to now, the container had been screwed to a structure or bearing structure such that the forces from the wheel suspension into the vehicle body could be supported.
The bearing structures, which are absent because of the existing container, have a negative effect on the stiffness and strength functions of the vehicle. Corresponding compensation measures therefore have to be taken at a different point which, however, result in increased expenditures and/or increased weight.
It is an object of the invention to provide a support and a container designed as an air balancing storage volume, which are improved such that the expenditures for the compensation measures are reduced.
This and other objects are achieved by a support of a vehicle, wherein the support has a recess for receiving a container constructed as an air balancing storage volume of the vehicle. The container is equipped with connection points, which are situated in a first plane of the container and are constructed for the connection to the support. The container is constructed as a bearing component, and, in a second plane spaced away from the first plane, has additional connection points, which are constructed for the connection to the support of the vehicle. At its connection points provided in the first plane of the container and at its further connection points provided in the second plane, the container is linked to the support, so that the container bridges the recess in the support and thereby forms a bearing flange. A method is further disclosed for producing a container for a support according to the invention.
By means of the support according to the invention, an integration of the container as a supporting part for the vehicle rigidity can be achieved by additional connection points or fastening points in a second plane.
This results in savings with respect to weight and cost, in a reduction of the required installation space and in an enlargement of the trunk volume of a motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Terms, such as “front”, “rear”, “top”, “bottom” are to be understood with respect to a conventional motor vehicle, which is situated on a level road and whose normal travel direction is toward the front.